'IW@NN@B3@MURD3R3R'
Let me begin this story by telling me that these events have happened about three years back, in about 2013-2014. I was playing a popular game we all knew at that time, Murder Mystery. Not the cheap sequel, the original. So, I was playing, raging and just plain shouting at the players around me for not being good, being a noob, etc. But that's not the point now. Where was I? Oh yes, the events. So, as I said, I was playing Murder Mystery in a pretty crowded server. Now, it has been officially stated that I play my favorite games quite 'long'. To be honest, I had been playing the game for over three hours straight, without any real breaks. Now, going away from my addiction, I was running around and shouting: 'Who's the killer?' The typical phrase a noob Sherrif would ask. It was silent for over five minutes, literally, no one spoke. At first, I thought the chat was somehow broken, or maybe just lagging. But at about the final minute of the round, a guy named R3R3DRUM@3B@NN@WI'', which was a VERY strange name for me. I just couldn't make anything out of it, it took me about a month to shockingly find out that the name had a backward meaning. '''IW@NN@B3@MURD3R3R. I looked at the chat when he typed: 'Imamurderer' instead of 'I'm a murderer.' But I wasn't a real grammar professor at that time, so I just decided to let it pass. Now, back to my confession, I ran to him and shot him in his face, literally and figuratively. But somehow, he didn't die. He just kept standing there, typing 'Hahaha' in the chat. I was surprised, because. If he wasn't murderer, I would've died, as I shot an innocent. But I somehow didn't. I asked him how he was doing that, and if he was the murderer. It was silent for another five minutes. Shockingly, I realized the round should've had ended six minutes ago already. And when I looked on the player list, there were only two names. Mine and the guy that was scaring the #### out of me. Somehow, in 5 minutes, all the players left. I was starting to get scared, really. But somehow, I still wanted to stay, to see what would happen. He waited a while before doing something. Actually, he did two things. First of all, he had this giant freaky Jeff the Killer face filling up the entire background, I kinda freaked out and fell off my desk chair. When I crawled back up, I saw that the player had also suddenly turned both our characters black, not the black that people will be racistic about, really black. And our faces changed to that weird open vampire mouth with red eyes. I don't know what it's called. I got scared, whether this was a hacker, a weirdo, or even an exploiter, I wasn't gonna stay there any longer. I didn't want to get my account hacked or something. So I left the game and never returned to an empty server again. But it didn't end there, as I kept receiving messages from him, which was weird, as I had blocked him right after I left the game, that way I couldn't encounter him again. The only thing the message said was a bunch of letters and numbers, like the player's name. I only remember one message, saying a terrifying threat. "1mg0nn@k1lly0urwh0leg0dd@mnf@m1ly." Category:Games